


Math lesson

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, High School, M/M, Punishment, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Shy Harry, Spanking, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry smuut <3 wieec … Louis jest nauczycielem, a Harry uczniem.. Louis wie ze podoba sie swojemu uczniowi wiec postanawia go prowokowac przez cala lekcje.. upuszcza krede ; czyli schylajac sie wypina tylek w strone harry'go (ktory siedzi w pierwszej lawce) .. itp. Potem Harry nie wytrzymuje cos mu powie albo zrobi i pozniej musi zostac po lekcji… a potemmm zdaje sie na twoja wyobraznie <3 Dzieki Xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math lesson

Tomlinson wszedł pośpiesznie do klasy, odgarniając grzywkę, która opadała na jego błękitne oczy. Usiadł przy biurku i otworzył dziennik, przejeżdżając dłonią po zgięciu między stronami, aby się nie zamykał.

\- Dzień dobry i przepraszam za to drobne spóźnienie, to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. – wymamrotał i zerknął na Harry’ego siedzącego jak zawsze w pierwszej ławce, centralnie przed nim i robiącego do niego maślane oczy.

Na początku roku krępowało go to, że jeden z jego uczniów cały czas patrzy na niego, rejestrując każdy jego, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch, ale z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tego. 

– Dobrze, więc zacznę od sprawdzenia obecności. – spojrzał na dziennik. – Katie Davis?

\- Obecna! – krzyknęła siedząca z tyłu dziewczyna.

\- Arthur Hill?

-Jestem!

Louis wyczytywał po kolei wszystkie imiona i nazwiska, co chwilę zerkając na uczniów, aby sprawdzić czy jakiś uczeń nie zmienił swojego miejsca albo czy ktoś nie udał głosu nieobecnej osoby. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy jednym nazwisku i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Harold Styles?

\- Jak zwykle zwarty i gotowy, na pana jakże wspaniałą i pouczającą lekcję matematyki. – uczeń zatrzepotał rzęsami i założył nogę na nogę.

Kilka osób w klasie zaśmiało się cicho na zachowanie swojego kolegi.

\- Ja też się cieszę Harry, że cię widzę. – zachichotał cicho, na co brunet niemal rozpłynął się, słysząc ten uroczy dźwięk, wydobywający się z obiektu jego westchnień.

Louis skończył sprawdzać obecność i zamknął dziennik, otwierając swój podręcznik.

\- Więc dzisiaj dalej będziemy ćwiczyli rozwiązywanie równań. – wstał i zapisał temat lekcji na tablicy. – Gdy zapiszecie już temat, proszę otworzyć książki na stronie 165 i spróbujcie zrobić zadanie trzecie.

Kilka uczniów otworzyło książki i od razu zaczęła rozwiązywać zadanie, a reszta po prostu patrzyła się pusto na tablicę, czekając aż pojawi się na niej rozwiązanie zadania. Tomlinson przeskanował wzrokiem klasę i westchnął ciężko. Obrócił się i napisał na tablicy kilka punktów.

\- Tak dla przypomnienia, napisałem tutaj kolejność wykonywania działań.

Cała klasa przeczytała to, co zapisał nauczyciel i wzięła się za robienie zadań, oprócz Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w swojego nauczyciela jak w obrazek. Szatyn wywrócił oczami i obrócił się przodem do tablicy, przepisując na nią przykłady z zadania trzeciego. Gdy skończył przepisywać, kreda wypadła mu z dłoni i schylił się po nią, zapominając o szaleńczo zakochanym w nim uczniu i wypiął się w jego stronę. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze, gdy zobaczył przed sobą idealne pośladki swojego nauczyciela, pokryte ciasnym materiałem spodni. Ledwo powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem dłoni i dotknięciem ich, ponieważ przypuszczał, że Tomlinson miał na sobie dzisiaj stringi. Brunet obiecał sobie, że jeżeli nadarzy się kolejna okazja na sprawdzenie tego na pewno jej nie przepuści. Nauczyciel wyprostował się i odłożył kredę na swoje miejsce i obrócił się w stronę uczniów, przyglądając się każdemu. 

Zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym, który siedział cały zarumieniony, wyobrażaniem sobie siebie i Louisa w różnych pozycjach seksualnych. Niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc, co wywołało taki stan jego ucznia, ale gdy połączył ze sobą fakty, zaśmiał się pod nosem i wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Zapisał temat lekcji w dzienniku i ponownie podniósł wzrok na bruneta. Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko pod nosem i puścił do niego oczko, na co ten zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i spuścił wzrok.

\- Dobrze, myślę, że już wszyscy rozwiązali to zadanie, więc poproszę do rozwiązania go numer… 6. – spojrzał do dziennika na nazwisko kryjące się pod tym numerem. – Niall Horan, do tablicy proszę.

Wskazany uczeń uśmiechnął się i poszedł szybko do tablicy, rozwiązując sprawnie zadanie. Gdy odszedł od tablicy, Tomlinson przeskanował wzrokiem równanie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wspaniale Niall, dziękuję, możesz usiąść. – powiedział Louis, na co Harry burknął coś pod nosem z zazdrości, że to nie jego nauczyciel tak chwali. – Obróćcie kartki na stronę 169 i spróbujcie zrobić zadanie pierwsze.

Harry pisnął radośnie i od razu podkreślił na stronie liczbę ‘’69’’ i napisał nad nią ‘’Louis’’. Szatyn pokręcił z politowaniem głową widząc to.

\- Widzę, że spodobało ci się to zadanie Harry, więc proszę do tablicy i przy okazji daj mi swój zeszyt, bo chcę sprawdzić, co udało ci się zrobić na tej lekcji. – wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ucznia.

Harry spojrzał na zadanie i otworzył szeroko oczy widząc rząd cyfr i liter, w które wplątane były nawiasy i potęgi. Zagryzł nerwowo dolną wargę i podał drżącymi dłońmi nauczycielowi zeszyt. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i starł z tablicy poprzednie równanie, pisząc na jego miejscu nowy przykład.

\- Tą ściągę z kolejnością rozwiązywania działań też zmaż, chcę się dowiedzieć ile z tego potrafisz. – mruknął szatyn oglądając marginesy w zeszycie Harry’ego, na których namalowane były serduszka, a w środku nich był napis ‘’Louis’’.

Zielonooki wykonał polecenie nauczyciela i rozwiązał z równania tylko to, co umiał. Zatrzymał się po obliczeniu tego, co w nawiasach i spojrzał na nauczyciela.

\- N-nie potrafię dalej. – wydukał, spuszczając głowę.

Szatyn wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Harry’ego.

-Zacznijmy od tego, że tu ma być 26, a nie 24. – chwycił kredę i już miał poprawić liczbę, gdy poczuł, że dłoń ucznia ścisnęła jego pośladek. Louis podskoczył w miejscu i od razu odsunął się od Harry’ego.

\- Co to miało znaczyć Harold?! – położył dłonie na biodrach, marszcząc brwi ze złości.

Cała klasa wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, a Harry zaczerwienił się cały jak burak.

\- J-ja… emmm nie umiałem się po-powstrzymać. – powiedział unikając wzroku nauczyciela.

\- W takim razie ja nie powstrzymam się od wpisania ci jedynki, wracaj na miejsce i widzimy się po lekcji, bo musimy sobie poważnie porozmawiać na temat twojego zachowania.

Loczek spuścił głowę i grzecznie wrócił na miejsce, siedząc już do końca lekcji cichutko.

***

Po lekcjach, równo z dzwonkiem Harry wszedł do klasy pana Tomlinsona. Podszedł ze spuszczoną głową do jego biurka, bojąc się spojrzeć swojemu nauczycielowi w oczy.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry – powiedział Louis kręcąc z politowaniem głową. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?- szatyn skrzyżował ręce na swoim torsie i obrócił się na krześle w stronę ucznia. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wiesz jak nieodpowiednie było twoje zachowanie. Rozumiem, że masz szesnaście lat i testosteron w tobie buzuje, ale proszę, żebyś wyładowywał go na swoich rówieśnikach, a nie na swoim nauczycielu. Jestem przecież od ciebie o dziesięć lat starszy i mam narzeczonego! – powiedział, pokazując Harry’emu swój pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Brunet podniósł wzrok na dłoń Louisa i otworzył szerzej oczy.

\- Oh, j-ja nie zauważyłem tego p-pierścionka. – przeczesał nerwowo palcami swoje włosy. – Gdybym wiedział to nigdy bym nawet nie z-zaczynał z panem. – mruknął ponownie spuszczając wzrok.

\- Było minęło, ale karę musisz mieć. – Tomlinson wstał i zamknął drzwi od sali. - Myślę, że ta kara nauczy cię czegoś raz na zawsze.

Louis podszedł do ucznia i naparł dłonią na jego plecy, przyciskając jego twarz do biurka, na co ten jęknął cicho, ale nie protestował, sparaliżowany przez nerwy i strach. Nauczyciel delikatnie zsunął jego spodnie razem z bokserkami i przycisnął go mocno do biurka, gdy Harry chciał się podnieść.

\- Spokojnie. – zaśmiał się cicho niebieskooki.

Mężczyzna przejechał powoli dłonią po prawym pośladku ucznia, po czym wymierzył mu mocnego klapsa. Harry pisnął niemęsko na palący ból i zacisnął dłonie na krawędziach biurka. Louis wymierzał mu uderzenie za uderzeniem sprawiając, że pośladki loczka zrobimy się mocno czerwone, a oczy zaszły łzami wywołanymi przez ból.

\- D-dość, proszę. – wydukał cichutko Harry po dziewiętnastym uderzeniu. – Przepraszam za to, co z-zrobiłem, już nigdy więcej s-się do pana nie z-zbliżę. – pociągnął cichutko nosem.

\- I to jest to, co chciałem usłyszeć. – naciągnął zwinnym ruchem bokserki i spodnie na podrażniony tyłek ucznia i odszedł od niego. – Możesz już iść, myślę, że dostałeś odpowiednią nauczkę na przyszłość. – uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie.

Brunet wyprostował się, jęcząc na tarcie wywołane kontaktem jego pośladków z materiałem spodni i starł z policzków łzy.

\- Pojebaniec. – mruknął cicho pod nosem i wyszedł krzywym krokiem z sali, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i pokręcił z politowaniem głową. Może i to było okrutne, ale przynajmniej będzie miał spokój chociaż z jednym natrętnym uczniem.


End file.
